


然後，他們就不再往下讀了

by wi1dmoon



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi1dmoon/pseuds/wi1dmoon
Summary: 看了TV版的《好預兆》，有非常喜歡，也有覺得遺憾的地方。但不論如何，天使惡魔都真的太可愛了！所以，還是試著寫了一些，那些可能就只是片段的小事。篇名取自但丁的《神曲》（地獄篇）第五章。其他一切都是不可言說。





	然後，他們就不再往下讀了

克羅里不進食。  
他的形體不依賴食物維持，而他本身對人類食物向來興趣缺缺──除了真的、真的很好的酒，酒是另一回事。

完美。

克羅里在那道喜滋滋的低語飄過耳尖之前就先翻了個白眼，他聳聳鼻尖將在瞌睡中滑到鼻梁的墨鏡頂回原位，打了個響指，一面古典雕紋梳妝鏡憑空浮現眼前，他皺著眉咂舌，又一個響指，梳妝鏡伴著一小陣委屈的白煙縮成了一個巴掌大的手持化妝鏡。他讓鏡子往前滑了幾吋正正浮在眼前，左右側了側頭，指尖擦過鬢角那道蛇形的圖紋，「完美。」

「克羅里？」

即使提高音量依然有禮近乎拘謹，克羅里轉頭前嘴角上勾的弧度在回頭時顫了顫，「雖然我早就知道……」他畢竟還是吞回了「品味」這個字眼，如果他想讓自己多年的友人焦慮到爆炸，機會多得是，倒也不需要挑在此時此刻。

天使依然一身亮潔的象牙白襯衫搭配褐色背心，只是取下了領結、大衣，換上格紋的長袖圍裙，本就略顯豐腴的身形在視覺上硬是比平常更多了幾分圓潤。「我想，你是否想先試試味道？呃不是我沒有信心，我試做過幾次，只是，那個、沒別人吃過，所以、」

你知道我們根本不需要人類食物的，你清楚得很。就連品評人類食物都是對自我種族的挑釁，這你更清楚。  
「你這次又做了什麼？」克羅里問。

「哦，噢，」阿茲拉斐爾揚起的唇微微噘起又拉平成害羞的笑，「主菜是小羊排，奶油口味，很多很多蕃茄，義式做法，你知道，」他一開口就有點停不下來，「配菜我做了甜菜根和蘑菇，搭配水菜沙拉，松露──」他頓了一下，眼角微微垂下的方式無聲透出一絲受傷，「你不喜歡。」

「不，沒有，」語言從他嘴裡滑出流暢真誠堪比謊言，「怎麼會，我什麼都喜歡。」

「哦，」天使縮縮肩，圓圓的眼彎成柔軟的弧，他重新笑了出來，「噢。那……很好？」

「小羊排。」克羅里提醒，「你說到小羊排。」

「對，小羊排。我仔細煮了兩天，正確來說是46個小時，」他無視了克羅里喃喃的「對，你睜著眼睛站在那裡一動不動，我差點以為你暈過去了」，手指輕輕擺動的姿態幾近興高采烈，「維持在58至65度，你得承認這溫度相當宜人，對吧？」

「你為什麼不能就是，」克羅里停了幾秒加重語氣，「烤了它？」

「克羅里。」

為那不可置信的語氣和提高的尾音翻了個白眼，惡魔甩甩手指，「所以我們現在是要吃它還是怎麼來著？」

「有時我真不知道自己為了什麼。」阿茲拉斐爾拉正圍裙下擺細微的皺摺，他轉身走回廚房，手上端著浮出淺淺熱氣的餐盤，肩側一步之距，另一個一模一樣的餐盤乖巧浮在半空亦步亦趨。「低溫烹調義大利奶油小羊排，佐松露蒔蘿醬。甜點是酒香無花果蛋糕。麻煩你選瓶酒？」

「1633年的加那利？」惡魔打了個響指，半人高的圓木桶落進酒櫃正前方，「君王血脈，經典。」

「別開玩笑了，」阿茲拉斐爾放下餐盤，響指聲響，圓木桶應聲消失，阿茲拉斐爾又彈了下手指，一個陳舊的玻璃瓶平空出現在桌上，「Thorpe蒸餾酒，我記得你很喜歡。」

「對，它難喝得要命，」克羅里歡快地承認，「但我喜歡變成蛇溜進移民隊那招，天使。」

「那不是我。」阿茲拉斐爾加重語氣，在自己這一邊坐下，同時揮手讓另一個餐盤穩穩落在克羅里面前，「再怎麼說我也是善良的一方，我可不會做出，威脅……恐嚇……驚嚇……我是說，打擾移民隊的長老佈道這種……壞事。」

「一點也沒錯，那鐵定是我們惡魔做的。」

阿茲拉斐爾拿起餐巾妥善塞在領口，「準確來說，是你做的，克羅里。」

「正是我，你看我的糟糕記性。所以我做了什麼來著？」

「你溜進移民隊的臨時教堂，──只是剛好，那扇門這麼巧竟然開著。」阿茲拉斐爾滿是熱忱地說，而克羅里煞有其事地點頭，「當然，就是這麼剛好，這一定是某種命運。」

「──然後你爬到椅子上，不，不是為了嚇人，只是需要突顯一下存在感。」克羅里在他說明時平伸出手，酒瓶穩穩平飛進他手裡，兩只酒杯貼心地隨之浮現他面前，他對阿茲拉斐爾眨眨眼而天使聳了下肩很快地笑笑，「然後長老們迅速移動到，各個地方。只是為了安全。」阿茲拉斐爾強調。

「非常、非常安全，」他點頭，為兩人各倒了一杯，然後為那濃烈的酒氣皺起臉，他伸出食指戳戳其中一杯讓那杯酒輕飄飄飛向阿茲拉斐爾，「噁，玉米。」

「玉米，」阿茲拉斐爾接下杯子啜了一口，「我想起為什麼我不怎麼喝它了。」他盯著杯子沉思。

克羅里看著瓶子，兩人之間浮起一陣尷尬的沉默。「那條蛇怎麼了？」他問。

「呃、嗯，」阿茲拉斐爾張開嘴、幾秒又默默闔起，「有時候，」他停了一小會兒才說，「嗯，我們閱讀些記錄、也可能無法解釋什麼東西，常有的事，然後，呃，因為一些原因，Nov vi leggemmo avante。」

克羅里瞇起眼看著阿茲拉斐爾不自在地拿起刀叉，切下一塊蘑菇送進嘴裡，克羅里聳起肩，下一秒他已經坐在他的朋友身邊，「『不再往下讀了』？」他舔舔嘴唇，微笑像條愉悅的蛇。

「好吧……好嘛！有個大塊頭站在蛇身上，拿了一對小叉定住我……牠的頭，直到我、牠放棄掙扎，決定斷氣為止。」他非常快速地說，有點絕望又自暴自棄，「那最終讓六○年代的清教徒撤出麻洲，這算是個不錯的功績對吧？」

「我的功績。」

阿茲拉斐爾不情願地點頭，「你的功績。我們非得討論這個？」

克羅里很快聳了下肩，以他慣常的那種優雅卻又總有些像是不適應雙足行走的步伐走回自己的位置，「喔對了。」

「嗯？」

「我道歉，我說謊了，我其實一點都不喜歡蘑菇。」

有很短的一瞬，天使臉頰浮起幾不可見的紅彷彿智慧之果殘留的粉嫩顏色，他瘺起嘴盯著克羅里的背影，又轉移視線看向盤中厚潤的蘑菇，哀傷地嘆了口氣，「還好我沒放蘑菇。」他喃喃，是個宣告而非願望。

「你知道我最討厭你什麼地方嗎？天使。」克羅里搖擺著酒杯，手指壓下墨鏡露出半截在燈光下反射出黃金色澤的細長豎瞳。

阿茲拉斐爾眨眨眼，「很難說出你今天的『最』會是哪一個。」

「我最討厭你會因為滿足別人的願望而開心， _真的_ 開心，」他說，語氣介於抱怨與憐愛之間，詭異地充滿喜愛之情，「那很惱人。」

盯著他一小會兒，阿茲拉斐爾才輕輕 _哦_ 了一聲，他開口，每一個輕柔的音節都謹慎，謹慎而甜蜜，「但你也是，克羅里，在你心底的某個地方，」他在他的朋友反駁前微笑而他的友人真的因此嘀咕著縮回原位，「而那，是我最喜歡你的地方。」

**Author's Note:**

> 噢對了，魔鬼之蛇一事記錄在約翰．溫思羅普（John Winthrop）的日記中。他曾經擔任十二次美國麻洲灣移民隊總督，並在1360年代左右於波士頓附近區域嘗試殖民。


End file.
